Remind Me
by hghrules
Summary: Sky loses his memories of his friends, the Sky Army, and his hatred for squids. ... He also forgets that 'budder' is actually gold. OH NO! Rated T just to be safe, no foul language other than 'What the Nether' and 'Oh my Notch'.
1. Respawn Problems

_Hey guys! I need to figure out a name for anyone who reads my stories... Oh well. I guess I'll just keep calling you guys 'guys'. It works. Sort of. Anyway, here's what came of a dream where Sky lost his memory of his friends, the Sky Army, and his hatred for the squids. I haven't been able to find a story with this kind of plot. Originally I just wanted to read a fanfic, but since there aren't any... I guess I'll write one. Remember to Rate and Review, tell me whether or not I should continue this! And now, before I can babble more or talk myself out of writing this, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Deadlox's POV**

I jump from the 'cloud' to the platform that ends this stage of the parkour and begins the next (and final) stage. Sky smirks at me as I prepare to jump, and he does the same. "I'm gonna win!" he shouts.

I smile and promise myself that this time, he won't. We're about to jump when Seto's voice comes over the intercom. "Hello, I'm sorry for the interruption, but I'll have to ask that you refrain from playing any minigames or maps that could cause death."

Sky peers down over the edge of the platform. It's a long fall; probably enough to cause death. Seto continues talking. "The respawn mechanism is malfunctioning, and though you will definitely still respawn, there may be some unwanted side affects. Sorry for the inconvenience."

I glance over at Sky. "Well, what do we do now? To get back home, we have to either jump to the finish or jump to the start."

Sky shrugs. "I don't think it's really that big of a deal. We'll only have to deal with respawn if we fall. I say we just keep playing."

"But Sky, Seto said the respawn machine was broken."

"Not _broken,_ just malfunctioning."

"It's the same thing."

"Not quite. It still works, just not well. I'd still respawn. I'd probably just wind up with budder-colored hair or something. Wouldn't that be great?"

"If you want budder-colored hair so much, why don't you die your hair?"

Sky's expression turns serious. "Dude. No hair die known to man can match the brilliance of budder. Anyway, as long as we don't fall, we'll be fine!" He jumps to the first platform, then the next. "I'm gonna beat you if you don't hurry up!" He jumps again.

And misses. "Whoops!" He shrieks as he falls to the ground. But he doesn't die. "HALF. A HEART. THAT'S HOW MUCH HEALTH I HAVE RIGHT NOW!"

I sigh with relief. Then I spot a creeper coming out of the forest. Wait, weren't we planning on playing this on peaceful? Sky must have forgotten to change the difficulty. "Sky! Watch out!"

Sky spins around just in time to see the creeper blinking white before it blows up. Sky's body disintegrates, and I hear a pop and turn around to see him respawn on the checkpoint platform. I look at him, and he gives me a goofy grin. I sigh. Then I remember the large quantities of budder Sky always carries around. I peek down at the ground where the creeper blew up. Sure enough, there are tons of budder ingots lying in the crater left behind by the creeper. I wait for Sky to insist that we go down and pick it back up.

But he doesn't. He follows my gaze to the budder and simply says, "Looks like someone lost their stuff." I gape at him. He looks at me and says, "What?"

I pull out my phone and call Seto. "Hey, Seto, have you got the respawn machine working yet?"

Seto replies, "One moment... Okay, as of three seconds ago, yes."

"Um... Sky died about a minute ago..."

Seto gasps on the other end. I can hear him talking to someone else. "Okay, I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I need you to bring him to the lab immediately."

"The lab?"

"My basement."

"Right. Okay, bye."

"Bye," he responds. I put my phone in my pocket and turn to Sky. "Alright, Sky, come on, we're going to Seto's."

"What? How come?"

"He wants to make sure the respawn didn't affect you in any way."

Sky shakes his head. "I feel fine. Who's Seto, anyway?"

I gasp. "What? Don't you remember?"

He shakes his head again.

"Oh man, we really have to get you to Seto's." I grab his wrist and start to drag him with me to the next jump and over to the end of the map.

Sky pulls back, trying to escape my grasp. "No way, I don't even know who you are, I'm not gonna follow you around!"

I just stare at him with wide eyes. "I- I'm Deadlox."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sky. Okay, now I'll follow you around."

Something is definitely wrong.

**TIME SKIP (because I can)**

At Seto's 'lab', Sky is strapped down to a table, eyes wide. "Dude, what the heck?" he keeps saying. Seto ignores him and continues mixing potions and examining Sky.

Sky glances over at me. "Hey, Deadlox, could you maybe, oh, I don't know, GET THIS CREEP TO LET ME GO?"

Seto winces but keeps working. "Sky, I'm your friend. I'm trying to help you."

Sky mumbles something about lies. Seto sighs and turns away from his brewing stand to face Sky. "What if I give you a few budder blocks? Then will you sit still for a bit?"

Sky's eyes widen even more, if that's possible. "You can craft butter into blocks? I didn't even know there _was_ butter in Minecraft! Now all we need is the ability to slice up loaves of bread and make toast."

Seto and I stare at him. Finally, Seto pulls out a budder ingot and shows it to Sky. "I mean this."

Sky raises his eyebrows. "Dude, I don't know what you're seeing, but I'm seeing gold."

Seto turns to me. "Call the rest of Team Crafted. This is serious."


	2. Remind Me

**Still Deadlox's POV**

Later, almost all of Team Crafted had arrived and was casting anxious glances at Sky, who was still yelling at us to let him go already. "He really said the g-word?" asked Husky.

"Yeah," I replied. "I can't even remember him saying that before..."

"Does he have any idea who we are?" Mitch asked.

Seto answered him. "... Well, he doesn't know me or Deadlox. Maybe he'll recognize one of you guys. Anyway, it looks as if the respawn mechanism messed with his coding. It hid a lot of his memory. He still remembers his name, and the basics of Minecraft, but his personality seems to have changed drastically. As you've heard, he turned down an ingot of budder and called it gold..."

Mitch and Jerome walked up to the table, where Sky was still struggling and cursing under his breath. "Hey, dude, you remember us, don't you?" Mitch asked.

Sky shook his head. Then he looked at Jerome. "Why are you so fluffy-looking?"

A burst of hope shot through all of us. Jerome replied, "I'm a bacca. And, Fluffy was your nickname for me... Remember?"

Sky furrows his eyebrows and thinks for a moment. Me and a few others hold our breaths. Finally, Sky shakes his head. "Sorry."

I frown. "Wait. Do you... Do you remember Sky Army?"

Sky looks at me. "That sounds cool. Do the soldiers train in the clouds or something?"

"Uh, no. It's... it's named after you."

"Oh, awesome! I have a whole army named after me! Wait, why is a whole army named after me?"

"You started the army."

"Oh. Who are we fighting against?"

"Dude. Seriously? The- The squids. That's who you're fighting against."

"Why? They're just squids. What did they ever do to us?"

TrueMU, Ssundee, and Husky suck in a breath. "Um... a lot," I reply.

"But we did something to _them_ first, right? So they had to retaliate," Sky points out.

"Well, I mean, we always thought you had a reason for hating them so much... You absolutely despised them, and you were quite scared of them whenever you were weaponless. You _hate_ squids, and squids hate you."

Sky nods slowly. "Right... So I had a strange hatred of squids, I had an unnatural 'budder' obsession, and I freaked out whenever anyone ever said 'gold'? I think I used to be a total wacko. Well, that's definitely gotta change."

We all just stared at him. Yes, we sometimes thought it was kind of strange how he acted around squids, and the way he obsessed over budder was a little weird, but that's what made Sky Sky. If he changes... He won't be Sky anymore.

"Hey, Seto, if the respawn thingy messed him up, well, now that it's fixed, couldn't we just kill him again, and when he respawned he'd be back to normal?" Mitch asks.

Seto shakes his head. "Now that the respawn mechanism is working, it won't change ANY of Sky's code. It won't realize that Sky's lost his memory, it will just recognize him as an extremely forgetful person. It won't change him back."

"... Kill me? I don't like this. Can I just go?" Sky asks.

Seto sighs. "I guess... There's really nothing we can do..." He unties the straps that were binding Sky to the table.

Sky slides off the table and sighs. "Thanks? Well, uh... bye. See ya around."

"Bye," we all call out sadly.

Sky turns one last time before heading up the stairs and leaving. "Bye Deadlox, Fluffy, Fish thing, checkered-hoodie boy, astronaut dude, wizardy guy, sunglasses dude."

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN!" Husky calls after him.

Sky freezes. "Yeah... yeah... an amphibian... I knew that."

Does he remember Husky? Or is he just trying to avoid a fight?

Sky waves and walks out the door.

Jerome sighs. "What are we going to do?"

"Call Dawn. We forgot to tell her what happened. We also need to tell Sky Army. Deadlox, you're his best friend, you should go after Sky," Seto instructs. We all nod and I run up the stairs and out the door, looking for Sky.

**Sky's POV**

Well, that was crazy. Weirdest thing ever. The fluffy and the fish- er, amphibian... seem familiar... But I can't quite think of where I know them from. Maybe a movie I watched? I dunno. And that kid, Deadlox, seemed nice, and I know him from somewhere... I dunno. Maybe I'll remember later. I walk for a bit before I realize I actually have no idea where I'm going, or where I _could_ go. I can't quite remember where I live... Okay, fine, I'll just build a new house in the woods. Forget the city, it's overrated anyway.

I start running when I reach the edge of the city, and I sprint straight to a birch wood forest with a small pond in the middle. A squid floats carelessly in the water. I stare at it for a second, then walk up and sit at the edge of the pond, reaching out my hand to pet the creature. It's skin is slimy, but I smile. "You're not so bad, are you?" I ask the little guy.

I'm actually really surprised to have gotten an answer. "Hey. Hey. Sky. Hey. Stop. Hey."

I yank my hand back. "Woah. You talk?"

"Yeah. You know that." The squid has a deep, creepy voice.

I pretend to know what he's talking about. "Of course I do," I say nervously.

Deadlox bursts into the clearing near the pond. "Sky! Why are you talking to him?" he asks quickly, eyebrows going up in surprise.

I laugh at his reaction. "It's _just_ a squid. A talking squid! Man, isn't that amazing? A squid that _talks_!"

Deadlox frowns at me. "Dude, really, you hate squids."

"Dude, really, I changed that five seconds ago," I say, mimicking his tone.

Deadlox moves to sit beside me. "You're sure you don't remember anything?"

I shake my head. "I know nothing. Well, almost nothing."

"Exactly how much do you remember?" he asks.

"Well, I know my name is Sky, obviously. I know the basic stuff about Minecraft. And I'm fairly sure that guy IS a fish. But whatever."

Deadlox laughs. "We tease him like that all the time." Then he he adds, in a whisper, "and even though he keeps on denying it, I think he's a fish, too."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Well, I can see why we were friends."

He frowns. "Were?"

"Are," I correct myself.

He smiles. "Do you remember Dawn?" I shake my head. "She's your girlfriend," he adds.

"I have a _girlfriend_?" I say. "Awesome! Wait, not awesome. I know nothing about her." For a moment we're both silent. Then I add, "You all sound like great people, but I don't know anything about anything of you. There's just this void of nothingness in my head where I know you guys and the rest of my life should be." I sigh.

"It's alright," Deadlox says. "We'll remind you... somehow."

I nod sadly. "Yes, please. Remind me."

XXX

_Sorry for the sort of boring chapter! I'll try to add one more chapter today, because I probably won't be able to update again till next Saturday, but... Well. I'll try. Anyway, don't forget to Rate and Review! I love to hear your opinions!_


	3. Ssundee and Bodil40 Jason and Husky

_I just realized that I didn't actually think this plot line through too well. I know what happens in the beginning, and what will happen in the end, but what of the middle? Any ideas? Also, to jrap, this story's first reviewer, thank soooo much! Reviews like that are what encourage me to keep writing! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!_

**Deadlox's POV**

Sky follows me to the Team Crafted house, and I show him to his room. He looks at it questioningly, and says, "It's made of gold...?"

I nod. "You're the one who wanted it that way in the first place, but I guess you can change it."

"Do you know where I can get any blue, white, and gray paint?" he asks.

"Yeah, we can pick some up later. What are you planning on making?"

He grins, just like he used to whenever he'd talk about budder. "It's a secret," he says.

I shrug. "Anyway, me and the others were thinking we'd try to remind you of your old life. We've got some squids, parkour, and loads of budder downstairs."

Sky nods. "Okay..," he says, following me to the basement.

We enter to see Ssundee placing cakes randomly and mumbling incoherently. TrueMU and Husky are scrambling around on the ground, searching frantically for his sunglasses. Ssundee sneaks up behind Mitch, who was checking under a table, and whispers, "Would you like to try my cake?"

Mitch sucks in a breath and turns around slowly. "N-No t-thanks, Ssundee..."

Derp Ssundee goes into a rage. "Do you know what I had to do to make this cake? DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?" he screams.

"Just eat his cake," Sky suggests. We all stare at him. "What?" he asks.

Ssundee nods, grinning insanely.

Jerome suddenly gasps and grabs something from the ground. Then he runs to Derp Ssundee and puts his sunglasses on him. Ssundee backs away from Mitch."Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"It's alright," Mitch replies.

"What just happened?" Sky asks.

"Ssundee failed the parkour, got his glasses knocked off, turned into Derp Ssundee and... yeah," Husky explains, standing up.

Sky furrows his eyebrows. "Ssundee... Ssundee... Ssundee! I remember you!" He shouts.

Ssundee smiles. "Great!"

We all smile.

"So, ready for the Super-Buddery, Anti-Squid, Mini Epic Jump Map?" Bodil40, who had been simply standing in the corner and laughing throughout the whole Derp Ssundee incident, urged us on.

Sky nods. "I guess so."

***Bit of a time Skip***

Halfway through the parkour, Sky and I have fallen behind a little. Jerome, Mitch, Ssundee, Husky, and Bodil stayed behind to work on something, so its just TrueMU, Sky, and me. Jason calls from up ahead, "Oh, stink **(A/N: replacing another word)**, Sky, you might not wanna use that checkpoint..."

"Why not?" Sky asks as he pulls the checkpoint lever anyway. A load of squids spawn on top of him, and I wait for him to scream and start complaining about how annoying their voices are. "Oh, Notch," he says instead. "Deadlox, do you happen to have a bucket of water? They're gonna die!"

I just stare at him. There's no way he's being serious. "Uh, Jason?" I call. "We have a problem."

TrueMU backtracks, looks at Sky attempting to drag a squid over to a small lake, and just keeps staring. We both gape at Sky until he's moved most of the squids to the water. "A few of 'em died," Sky mutters, returning to the parkour course. "Sorry, Squids."

***Time Skip***

We're nearing the end of the course. After finally making the last jump, I cheer and open a large chest next to a sign that says "Time to Celebrate". Inside are three stacks of budder ingots and three stacks of diamonds. I grab some budder and spin in a circle, spewing ingots into the air. Jason and Sky come soon after me. Both reach into the chest and I smile as Sky says, "OH YUS! It's like a dream come true!" But then he starts twirling and throwing diamonds into the air, and I frown.

Somehow, I will get my friend back.

Sky laughs. "Bodil's maps are awesome. Ha, remember on one of the last Epic Jump Maps when-"

I cut him off. "Did you just say 'remember'? Do you remember us?"

He frowns for a second. "Well- Sorry, no. But I remember Bodil, his amazing maps- oh, and his awesome laugh!"

"Good!" I cheer with him. But honestly, I won't really be cheering until he remembers me.

And I will remind him, somehow.

xXx

_These two chapters were really short, so I'm just combining them. This chapter is called, "Jason and Husky". Can you guess what's gonna happen?_

**Still Deadlox's POV**

We step back into the Team Crafted basement. There's a staircase leading down into the earth in the corner of the room. Jerome is standing near the top of it, hand poised over a stone button. He hesitates for a second, then pushes it. Mitch screams from farther down the tunnel. Then he comes sprinting up the staircase. "Biggums! I think the dispensers are malfunctio-" he looks at Jerome's hand, still held over the button. "Jerome!" he shouts. The bacca bursts out laughing. Mitch just glares at him for a moment before joining in.

Some time later, Jerome looks over and realizes we've returned from the course. "Oh, stink! Hurry, Mitch, go reset the dispensers!" Mitch runs off and Jerome turns to us. "Sorry 'bout that. So, how'd it go?"

"He remembers Bodil, at least," I say. Sky nods.

"And the budder and squids...?" Jerome asks.

Jason shakes his head. Jerome sighs. "Oh, well, we're still making progress."

Mitch comes running back up the staircase. "It's ready, dood!"

Jerome nods. "Okay, we've set up a short, scary adventure map for you guys to play. You ready?"

All three of us nod. "Exactly how scary is it?" Sky asks.

Jerome grins. "Don't worry – you'll love it."

***Time Skip***

"Ahh!" Sky screams as he turns a corner and is met with a charged creeper. He runs, but still takes damage from the blast. "What the Nether?" he shouts as he runs to catch up with Jason and me.

Suddenly all the mob sounds quiet.

"Uh, this is creepy," I say. "It's way too quiet..."

Sky covers his ears. "Are you kidding? The second we entered this passage, a barrage of 'Hey's assaulted my ears. Seriously, what the Nether is making that annoying noise?"

Jason and I glance at each other. We've never actually heard the squids, but we know Sky has, and he says that they just say, "Hey. Sky. Hey. Whatcha doing?" over and over.

I would be annoyed, too.

We keep going forward, with Sky pressing his hands harder and harder over his ears. There must be a whole lot of squids nearby. We keep moving anyway. This corridor is really long.

Suddenly Sky freezes. "What?" He looks around the cavern, uncovering his ears. "WHAT? JASON, I'M STARTLED!"

Jason and I gasp as Sky's eyes light up. "You remember me?" Jason asks. Sky nods excitedly, then frowns.

"But really, who's saying that?" he asks.

"Saying what?" I ask.

"Well, at first they were just saying, "Hey. Hey. Sky. Hey.' But then one of them stopped and said, 'We're coming for you, Sky.'..."

"It's the squids, Sky. You're hearing squids," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"There must be some squids hidden behind the walls."

"But what did I do to make them mad at me?"

"You've been fighting each other for years. You kill them, they attempt to kill or kidnap you, or one of us. Back and forth like that. Of course they're mad at you. They can't seem to beat you, " I say.

"Oh. But what if I- ugh, there they go again," he mumbles, covering his ears.

"C'mon, Sky, let's just finish the map," Jason says.

Sky nods and continues walking with us. Eventually we reach the end of the corridor. There's an iron door with a button next to it, just waiting for us. "Well, that was boring," I say.

Sky walks up to the door and pushes the button. But the door doesn't open. Instead, a load of squids falls down on Sky. "Ack!" he yells. "I thought squids were passive!"

"Of course they're not passive! We battle them every other week!" I say.

"Push the button again!" Jason says.

We can't even see Sky beneath the mass of squids. "Are you crazy? No way! Oh, stink, that one has a sword!"

"Just press it! Maybe a lever or button or pressure plate will pop out!"

"Ugh, fine." We hear the sound of a button being pressed. More squids attack Sky. "Dude! It gave me a golden sword! Diamond would have been preferred, but... Woah." We hear a few slashes from Sky's word, and a hissing sound. "It's not even enchanted... budder swords BURN squids?"

I nod as he kills the last squid. "Hey, you said budder instead of gold."

"Guess I did," he says. "Still don't see why I was so obsessed with it, though. Oh well." He pushes the button one more time, and a lever pops out. "Yes!" Sky cheers, placing the lever next to the door. He flips it and we walk through the door and up a staircase. Husky, Mitch, and Jerome are waiting for us.

"How'd it go?" Husky asks.

"I remembered Jason, fish!" Sky says, smiling.

"I'M AN AMPHIBIAN! Geez..."

Sky laughs. "We should try to count how many times you've said that. Let's see... Assuming you say it at least 3 times a week, and I've known you since.. Okay... Does anyone have a calculator?"

"Wait, you remember meeting me?" Husky asks.

"Well, yeah, I- OH! I remember you!"

Everyone smiles. Slowly, slowly, we're getting him back.


	4. Mitch and Jerome

_Hey guys! Luckily for you, track just started at my school, and since I can't ride the bus, my grandparents are picking me up after school everyday. SOOOO I GET TO POST MORE OFTEN! Anyway, here's Chapter 4, "Mitch and Jerome (And the Giant Squid)". :3_

**Deadlox's POV**

"Next, we're going to compete in the Hunger Games. Most of Team Crafted will be there, plus a few friends," Mitch tells us.

We all nod. "Let's do this!" Jerome shouts. WE walk to the Hunger Games lobby and we enter a game together.

Spy spawns on the pedestal on my right, and Captain Sparklez is on my left. Sky turns to me. "Team?" he mouths.

"Definitely," I reply. He smiles, turns back toward the middle, and gets ready to sprint.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... GOOOOOO!"

***Time Skip***

**Sky's POV**

"Deadlox, watch out!" I shout. Death Match started a few seconds ago, and Mitch, Jerome, Deadlox, and I are the only ones left.

Deadlox spins around, catching Mitch by surprise, and stabs him in the stomach with his stone sword. Mitch disappears. Jerome roars, "I'll avenge you, Biggums!" He dodges a hit from me and sprints up behind Deadlox.

"Deadlox!" I yell again as Jerome sinks his diamond Betty into my friend's back, causing him to disappear.

Jerome turns to face me again, ax in hand. "You're next, Sky!" He rushes me, but I dodge out of the way and swing my iron sword in retaliation.

I miss. The Fluffy knocks the sword out of my grip and pushes me up against a building. "Say bye, Sky. Woo, another win for the Pope of Power Moves!" he cheers.

"Pope of-" I mutter. "Betty... Wait. WAIT. FLUFFY? FLUFFY! I Remember you, Fluffy! And Mitch, too! Benja, bacca, benja, bacca," I babble.

Jerome grins. "You remember me?" he asks, loosening his grip on the ax.

I nod happily. "And you're gonna hate it when I pull this Anti-Power Move on you," I say.

He frowns, then gasps as he realizes what I'm planning. But then it's too late, because I've already yanked Betty from his grasp. I push forward and jab Betty at Jerome's chest. It makes contact and the furry bacca disappears, leaving me as the winner of the Hunger Games.

But the game doesn't teleport me back to the lobby like it should. "Uh... How do I get back?" I ask any spectators. No one answers me. The chat has gone silent. Suddenly, there's a loud noise near Mid. I spin around to see a mutant Squid rising from the water moat that surrounds the crafting table in the middle of the arena. I gasp as the Squid uses its tentacles to walk across the land toward me. "H-Hey, S-Squid, we're f-friends, right?" I ask. The Squid picks me up with one of its slimy tentacles.

"Hey. Sky. Ready to die?" it asks.

I stab Betty into its tentacle. It releases me and I fall to the ground. I've only got 5 hearts of health now. Stupid fall damage. Still, I hit the ground running, and I don't stop 'till I'm in front of the first chest at Mid. I open it quickly. There's nothing in there but a few sticks. I move to the next chest. A few apples. I move to the _next_ chest. An iron sword, but that's not what I'm looking for. I move to the next chest. A pair of leather boots. Not cool! I cross my fingers and open the last chest.

Yes! A budder sword!

But before I can grab it, I'm yanked into the air by another disgusting blue tentacle. I go to stab him with Betty again, but this time the Squid _absorbs_ the ax. Giant diamond axes pop out of two of the Squid's tentacles. My eyes widen and I start squirming, kicking, punching. The tentacle grips me harder, and I gasp as black splotches dot my vision. "Hey. Hi. Sky. Why're you trying to escape?"

I suck in a breath and bite the Squid. He squeals and drops me. Luckily, I land in the water around Mid. I sprint to the chest with the budder sword in it and grab the weapon.

I turn around to face the Squid. I'm surprised to find that its grown sharp teeth on its tentacles, probably because I bit it.

Now how does that work?

I jab my Majestic Budder Sword (did I really just say 'majestic'?) at one of the Squid's tentacles. The Squid reels back as the tentacle slowly burns away, and I'm just standing here, praying to Notch that he won't adapt to this, too.

And he doesn't. He just screeches and starts running toward me on his three remaining tentacles. He swings a diamond Betty at me, and I dodge, but then I get hit by one of the sharp teeth protruding from the tentacles. I cry out in pain.

The Squid laughs. Then he lays a single tentacle on the ground. Regular squids come spewing from the ground and sky. They don't attack, they just distract. "Sky. Hey. Hi. 'Sup. Whatcha' doin'? Hey. Sky. Hey."

Oh... I can't concentrate with them blabbing. Every time another Squid spawns, the noise gets louder. I sink to the ground, moaning and covering my ears. "Shut up..," I groan. "SHUT UP!"

More squids spawn. "Make it stop..." I press my hand against my ears until it hurts. Even more squids spawn. I close my eyes and moan. Soon I feel something squeeze around me. I open my eyes to see the Squid's tentacle wrapped around my body. It's tentacle teeth are digging into my side.

"Hey. Sky. You can't escape. But it wouldn't matter if you did. You forgot all your friends. Soon they'll forget you. You'll have no where to go," the Squid taunts.

"I- I remembered some of them," I mutter. He tightens his grip on me and the teeth rip farther into my flesh.

"Doesn't matter," he replies. "You won't remember fast enough. Ha, you can't even remember your best friend! You might as well just start over and come with us."

"Sh-shut... up..," I mumble, gritting my teeth.

"Sky. Hey. Sky. You know they don't care about you. So are you coming with us or not?"

"Shut... _UP!_" I scream, throwing my budder sword at the Squid's face. His grip on me loosens, but I can't stay awake to see if he actually died, or just absorbed the sword.

I just can't stay awake. It hurts too much. The squid's voices, along with my vision, begin to fade.

I can't- I just can't...

It hurts too much.


	5. Room Redecoration

_Hey, I've got one more chapter here! Don't know if I'll be able to update EVERY day... But I'm trying. And thanks so much to all my amazing reviewers, and just overall fans. YOU GUYS ROCK! And, to Angel999FTW, I promise you... There will be a giant toaster in this story. Oh, and here's the disclaimer that I keep forgetting: **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT. IF I DID, I ASSURE YOU, THERE WOULD BE A WAY TO MAKE TOAST. I also do not own Sky or Deadlox or any of the other members of Team Crafted.** So, on with the story!_

**Still Sky's POV**

"Why can't we just let him die so he can respawn with full health?"

"The Respawn Mechanism is broken again."

"Who keeps breaking it?"

"I'm not sure, but we found black inc near the redstone circuits."

"It was a _squid_?"

"No, no, they're too stupid to do something like this."

"Is it really broken, or is it just malfunctioning?"

"It's really broken."

"So... so if Sky were to die before you got it fixed... he wouldn't ever respawn?"

Someone sighs. "That's right. Now, where did I put that health potion..."

I open my eyes and slowly sit up. Deadlox sees this. "Sky!" he says. "Are you OK?"

"I was attacked by a giant squid..," I answer.

Mitch and Jerome run up to me. "We're so sorry!" the Fluffy apologizes.

"I swear we had no idea that mutant squid was there!" Mitch insists.

"Yeah, something broke the redstone, and we couldn't teleport you out. When you killed the giant squid, though, everything magically started working again," Jerome tells me.

"We watched the whole squid-battle in Spectator mode," Deadlox says. "But we couldn't hear what the squids were saying. What _were_ they saying?"

Inwardly, I panic. I can't tell them, especially not Deadlox. "Uh... you know... just 'Hey. Sky.' over and over."

Deadlox doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure? 'Cause you looked and sounded pretty mad..."

"Of course I was mad!" I snap. "Those things are way to flippin' annoying!"

Deadlox takes a step back and holds up his hands in a don't-blame-me position. "Okay, okay, I believe you."

Great. Now I feel guilty.

Seto enters the room holding a health potion. He sees me awake and rushes over to the bed I'm sitting up on. "Sky! You need to stay lying down, he says. But then he sort of tenses up, like he's waiting for an insult. Oh, of course! When I first lost my memory, he had me pinned to a table while he tried to fix me, and I called him a creep. That must've hurt, since I was his friend before this whole amnesia thing happened.

"Seto, chill out, dude," I say.

He visibly relaxes. "Sorry, Sky."

"No, I'm sorry for calling you a creep earlier. 'Guess I was just freaking out," I apologize.

Seto nods. "It's okay. You weren't yourself. You still aren't." He hands me the health potion. "Here. Drink this."

I drink it. It's very sweet, like oops-I-accidentally-poured-ten-packs-of-sugar-on-this-chocolate-doughnut sweet. I force it down anyway. IT does make me feel a lot better. "Thanks," I say to Seto. "I start to get up, but he pushes me back down.

"I'm really sorry, Sky, but you need to rest," Deadlox says. "You were hurt really badly, and the respawn thingy is broken again. We can't have you getting more hurt, opening up old injuries, and dying on us. 'Cause you _won't_ respawn."

I sigh. "Can I at least go rest in my own bed?" I ask.

"Of course!" Seto answers me. "But after that, I don't want you moving around too much. Deadlox, could you help Sky out? Like, bring him food and water and potions and stuff so he doesn't have to move?"

Deadlox nods, but I groan. "Really?" I ask.

Seto nods. "Really."

***Time Skip***

"Can I please get up?" I ask.

"No. Seto said you need to rest," Deadlox replies as he enters my room.

I groan for the millionth time. "Fine. Um... Could you get me that blue, white, and gray paint?"

He looks confused. "Erm... Sure... I guess. What are you gonna make?"

I smile. "I told you, it's a secret!"

"You're really gonna paint over all that gold?" he asks.

I tense up. "Why did I just feel the urge to scream at you?"

"You used to get really mad when we'd call budder 'gold'," he says, smiling.

I shrug. "Weird. Anyway, paint please?"

He rolls his eyes and runs off. He comes back with three buckets of paint, five paint brushes, and a ton of newspaper. "Here you go," he says, setting it all down.

"Awesome," I thank him. "Now, out, out! I don't want you to see what I'm painting!"

He nods. "Okay. If you need anything, just call."

***Time Skip***

"Can I come in now?" Deadlox asks.

"Um... wait... okay, yep, now you can come in!" I reply. Deadlox steps into my room and gasps.

"You- You painted a SQUID in your room?"

I nod. "Do you like it?"

"Do _you_ like it?"

"I think so."

"I can't believe this."

"What? You don't like it?"

"No, its- it's a beautiful piece of art, but... you hate squids. And even if you'd forgotten that... A mutant squid attacked you just a few hours ago!" he says with wide eyes.

I shrug. "I'm a very forgiving person."

"Since when?"

"Since I lost my memory."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"...Could... Could you maybe un-lose it? Your memory, that is."

I shake my head. "I wish."

"Please remember me," he pleads. His voice breaks on 'me'.

"I'm trying," I reply. "You'll have to help me out. You'll have to remind me."

"I will. Somehow," he says. "Hey, we should go visit Dawn tomorrow. You haven't seen her since you lost your memory."

"And thus, I have hardly any idea who she is," I say.

Deadlox laughs. "I'm sure you'll remember her."

"Why's that?"

"Her hair is pink and purple. She's hard to forget."

"Your eyes are purple. And Husky's a fish."

"That's different."

"Right. Well, maybe I will remember. I hope I do."

"I'm sure you will. Now, you need to go to sleep. You need your rest."

I groan, flop down on my bed, and hold a pillow over my head. "You sound like my mom."

"You remember your mom?"

"Uh... No."

"Well then how-"

"It's.. well... I don't know. Don't judge me."

He laughs. "Whatever. Goodnight," he adds.

"G'night!" I call.

"Try to remember me!" he shouts.

"Try to remind me!" I respond.

And then, I fall asleep.


	6. When Squids Attack

_Hey, guys! I've decided I'm not gonna post anything on weekends... Unless I'm really bored and I need something to keep me busy. SO, here's the next chapter... PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE REVIEWS! I NEED HALP!_

**Sky's POV**

"SKY! GET _UP_!" someone yells. I groan and pull the covers up over my head.

"Go away," I grumble.

The person shakes me and I roll off the edge of my bed in an attempt to get away. I hit the floor with a thud and groan again. "Deadlox," I moan, standing up and glancing at the clock by my bed. "It's only THREE AM! WHY!?"

He shrugs. "Sorry. We have to go, though. Now."

"And why is that?" I ask, rolling my eyes and throwing my sheets and pillows back on my bed. My back feels sorta weird... I reach behind my back and feel my shirt, sticky. I pull my hand away.

IT'S BLUE! Well... I probably could have found a better way to color my bed the color of a squid. I guess straight out dumping paint on it wasn't the best idea. I turn my attention back to Deadlox.

"Squids are attacking. They're seriously EVERYWHERE. Huge swarms of them are slowly moving through the halls. They're not even paying attention to Jason or Mitch or Jerome, or really any of the others. They're heading straight for your room, Sky. We have to _go_," he says quickly, looking nervous.

"Dude. Their just squids. Unless they've got a mutant with them, the most they can do is annoy us. And I don't think a mutant squid would even fit in this place," I reply.

Deadlox starts impatiently tapping his foot. "Come _on, _Sky, I mean it! Mutant or not, we don't want them to find you."

I sigh. "Fine. Have it your way." I stumble to my closet, pull out a random outfit, and then step to the bathroom to change. Once I'm out, Deadlox grabs my arm and literally drags me through my bedroom door.

"Sky, would you puh-_lease_ use your legs?" he asks. I groan and start running. He rolls his eyes and leads me to an iron door with a stone button next to it. While he presses it, I turn around for a second. There's nothing following us... Why are we in such a rush?

Then the squids come. Hundreds of them, maybe thousands, come pouring out of every room and hallway. I gasp, and Deadlox pulls me through the iron door to a room made of obsidian. He sighs with relief and sits down, leaning against the wall. "They won't get through there. They're too stupid to push the button, and they're not strong enough to break obsidion. We're safe... For now."

I nod slowly. "What is their PROBLEM?" I ask.

"You're in a war against them, Sky. That's their problem."

"But seriously, haven't they ever heard of forgive and forget?"

"Apparently not. But, I mean, it's hard to forget the killing of most of your species."

"WHY DO I HATE THEM SO MUCH?"

"They annoy you to no end. Plus, they've kidnapped us, attempted to kill us..." He trails off.

"Okay. That's a pretty good reason. But still," I say.

Suddenly the iron door falls down. Deadlox's eyes widen. "DUDE! HOW'D THEY DO THAT? THEY'RE JUST SQUIDS!"

I pull him up as the squids leak into the room. "Hurry up!" I shout, and this time _I'm _dragging _him_ to safety. Eventually he realizes what's happening and starts using his legs, and that helps a lot. I lead him to what I think is the storage room and start opening chests. Finally, I find two gold ingots, and a stick. I run to the crafting table to make a sword while Deadlox puts his weight against the door in an attempt to keep the squids from breaking in.

"Hurry!" he says as he pushes against the wooden door. I nod, smile, and walk over to the door. "Why not diamond?" he asks. "We've got some in that chest over there."

I shake my head and he smiles, glad that I prefer gold over diamond, I guess. "Gold is WAY better."

He frowns. "You mean budder?"

I shrug. "Call it what you want, it'll still slice through those squids with ease," I reply. He nods and steps away from the door. A squid wriggles through the door and looks at me. At first it looks absolutely murderous, but then it sees my sword and just looks scared. "Do you like it?" I ask him. The squid squirms a bit, not willing to back down, but still extremely terrified. I smirk. "I sure like it. Haven't tried it out, though. Maybe I'll do that now." I stab the sword through the squid's mouth and he falls to the ground. The other squids widen their eyes as they watch me murder their friend. I laugh and charge forward, slicing and stabbing and chopping. Deadlox just stands in the storage room and smiles. Was this what I was like before I lost my memory? Sword-happy whenever it came to squids?

I slice up the last squid and stand back to admire my work. Squid bodies are lying across the room, and slowly but surely they are disintegrating, leaving only a puff of smoke, experience orbs, and an inc sac or two in their wake. "It smells like squids in here," I comment, wrinkling my nose.

Deadlox wanders around the room, picking up inc sacs. "That was amazing," he says.

I smile sadly. "You think so? Thanks. I never knew mercilessly slaying water creatures would be so satisfying." I sink to the ground, willing myself not to cry. "Did you SEE that? I just- inc was _everywhere_. I never stopped slicing. I never stopped stabbing. Not for one moment. They weren't even attacking any more, they were just running. But I didn't let them run, I was always one step ahead of them, plunging my sword into their bodies."

Deadlox walks over to me. "It's OK. They're just mobs. Anyway, they're EVIL mobs. So really, you did the world a favor by taking them out."

I nod. "I guess... I have a question. Why is it that even by simply looking at their slimy blue skin, I am extremely annoyed?"

He chuckles. "They're just really annoying, Sky. You have a right to be annoyed. Hey, do you- do you remember that time- do you remember Hologram Deadlox?"

"Hologram Deadlox- what? Wait..." I can hear his sharp intake of breath as he waits for me to answer. "Hologram Deadlox... I- I sort of remember... Someone got kidnapped... Jason and I were going to rescue him... The dude showed up in hologram form... but... but we could still touch him... and he could hit us..."

"Yes?" Deadlox says, urging me to continue. "Go on."

"THE SQUIDS! THE SQUIDS KIDNAPPED HIM! And whoever it was, they were really important to me... I can't remember who it was. BUT I REMEMBER THOSE BLASTED SQUIDS! WHAT IS THEIR PROBLEM? SERIOUSLY, I THINK KIDNAPPING SOMEONE IS GOING A LITTLE TOO FAR! Hey, wait... they did it more than once, though, didn't they? They kidnapped Dawn, too!"

Deadlox nods and smiles, but his eyes look sad. They look disappointed, like I've forgotten something important. "You remember! Awesome... But.. but you're sure you don't remember the hologram?"

"Well, you asked me earlier if I remembered Hologram Deadlox, so I'm guessing it was you... But, no, I don't actually remember you being there. I don't actually remember anything about you from before I lost my memory," I reply. "I'm sorry, Deadlox."

He nods again. "It's Okay... You'll remember eventually." He smiles and starts to continue cleaning up the inc sacs. I don't think he meant for me to hear what he says next. "I hope..."

xXx

_So there's chapter six! That is chapter six, right? I forget what chapter I'm on. Oh well. You know what I mean. Now, I have to go. I'm gonna go watch The Bachelor with my mom. I usually hate this kind of show... But... well. If I get bored, I'll just go watch Skydoesminecraft. Yeah. _

_WELL, BYE, GUYS!_

_(If you have any ideas for a better name for yourselves, put it in the reviews!)_


	7. I Seem to Have Misplaced My Memories

_Sorry I'm SOOO late! I'm dealing with school, reading through Moby Dick, writing a novel, and writing this all at the same time. I'm usually a great multi-tasker, but this is a bit much... Why are the days so short? So, I can't promise every day updates anymore. I'll post whenever I can! Also, I've gotten some suggestions for what I should call you guys. Here are the choices:_

_1. Rulers_

_2. Teletubbies (not sure where this came from, but whatever...?)_

_3. Readers_

_4. You Guys _

_I'll put up a poll on my profile page, or you can just comment in the reviews what you'd like to be called. Alright, on with the story! (THIS CHAPTER'S ACTUALLY QUITE SHORT. SORRY._

***Deadlox's POV***

"Wait... Oh no!" Sky shouts, jumping up. He runs to his room, and I hear him yell, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

I take my time following him to his room. I can't stop thinking about things I could do to try to remind him of me.

When I enter Sky's room, he's stabbing the squid he painted on the wall. "Sky, that's not gonna help," I say.

"It has to! I- I can't have a SQUID in my room!" he wails. I laugh.

"We'll get paint remover. Or yellow paint. Just remember, this was your choice, Sky."

He grumbles. "Can we get the paint remover now?" he asks.

I shake my head. "It's still only 4:30 in the morning. You need to get some rest."

He groans and flops down on his dark blue bed. "Hey, where are the others?"

I shrug. "I honestly don't know."

He closes his eyes. "I hurt."

I laugh nervously. "Oh... Seto said he didn't want you to move around much, didn't he? You kind of just fought a whole squid army. You really need to rest. I'll go get you a health potion." He nods and I leave the room. But when I come back, he's already asleep.

***Sky's POV***

"SKY! WAKE UP!"

I groan and roll over, right off the side of the bed. I sigh, opening my eyes. "What?" I ask.

Deadlox smiles. "I've decided that this is how I'm going to wake you up every morning. Now, wake up!"

"I'm already awake."

"OK. Fine. _Stand_ up."

I sigh again and push myself off the floor. The second I'm standing, I freeze. "Do you f-feel that?" I ask. It's like, this weird sensation on the back of my neck.

Like someone's watching me.

I spin around. Nothing there but that squid picture.

"What? Feel what?" Deadlox asks, extremely worried.

"Oh- nothing, I guess," I say to him. "That squid attack from last night just has me paranoid."

He nods. "It's okay, you got them all. Now, are you ready to go see Dawn?"

"Yeah!" I yell. "Lezz go!"

***Time Skip because, ya know, why not?***

We stand outside Dawn's house. I fidget and play with my amulet. "I'm so nervous," I say.

He smiles. "Why?"

"Well, I remember her, but I don't remember _her_! Does that make sense?"

"Not really."

"Hmph. It's like, I remember her being next to me in a few memories, I know she's my girlfriend, and I know I love her. But I don't actually remember _her_, her preferences, her habits, her personality. Ugh. This whole memory loss thing really stinks," I say.

Deadlox chuckles and knocks on the door. A girl with hair that's half pink and half purple answers it. Dawn. She sees me and smiles. "How are you feeling, Sky?" she asks. Of course, the others must have told her what happened.

"Oh, pretty good. Feeling a bit forgetful, but other than that," I reply.

She laughs a little. She sounds like an angel. But then her expression grows solemn. "Do you remember me?" she asks.

I smile sadly. "Sort of. I remember that I loved you, but I don't remember much else, honestly..."

She frowns. "Do you remember that I love you back?"

"I sure do. And don't think I completely forgot you. You're still there, just like some distant memory that I can't quite seem to remember. I'm really hoping that me forgetting absolutely everything about my life won't ruin our relationship."

A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth until finally, she gives in and laughs. "I assure you, it won't, Sky. I'll always love you."

"And I'll always love you back," I reply with a grin.

xXx

_Hey! One more thing. Someone said in the comments that they didn't want this to be a Skylox story: don't worry. It's not. Won't ever be. I enjoy reading Skylox, but I think I'd feel awkward writing it. I'm already really sucky at writing romance, and... I just couldn't do a Skylox. And also, YES I KNOW THAT NEITHER DAWN, NOR SETO, NOR SKY OR TY OR QUENTIN ARE IN TEAM CRAFTED ANYMORE. I'm so saaaaaad! Oh well. As long as they're still friends, and they make vids with each other every once in a while, I won't be totally incredibly sad. Just like, a little sad. Lol. Okay, anyway... Uh... sorry for the short and boring chapter... Bye..._


	8. YAY! A NEW CHAPTER!

Hai! Okay, so the voting's over for the name-picker-thingy-majigger, and Rulers won with 4 points. Gosh. That's such a small number. I'm sad that hardly anyone voted. But, peeps are busy, I get it. I'm busy too. BUT thanks to all who DID vote, I appreciate it! Second place was "You guys" with two votes, which I think is neat. And third place was Teletubbies (still don't know where that came from) with only one vote. I'm sort of scared of dragonflyz nao... NOPE, I IS MOVING ON, I'M SO SORRY BOUT TAT DRAGONFLYZ. Hope your content with the new name. SOOOOO, here is my brand-new, seriously-just-typed-this-up, sorry-I'm-soooo-so-so-late CHAPTER!

Hope you like it, Rulers!

Chap-uh-ter Eight, is it?

Sky's POV

I glance around the room. I swear, if Deadlox decides to pop out at me, I might just die of intense fear...

"BOO!" he shouts, falling from the ceiling behind me. I screech and stumble backwards. He laughs. "You-your face, Sky..."

I roll my eyes. "Not cool. Very not cool. I do NOT like horror maps. At all."

"Fine. How 'bout some parkour instead? We can finish the map we were doing when you decided to be an idiot and lose your memory. We only had a bit left."

I shrug. "Why not? Let's do it!"

He smiles and we go back to the horror map lobby **(A/N: in the world this takes place in, every kind of map or game has its own lobby. Just go with it.)**, then head over to the parkour lobby and up to the entrance of the map we were doing a few days ago. We speed through the first few parts, but Deadlox stops me near the end. "This is where you fell," he says. "You actually survived with half of a heart, but then a creeper came... The first sign you gave me that something was wrong was when you didn't freak out over all the budder you dropped when you died."

"Omigosh," I say quickly. "It's still down there... How did it not despawn?"

"You petitioned the Minecraftian Council to keep budder of any shape or form from despawning."

"And it worked?"

"You had an entire army, and my army, and TrueMu's, and a lot of others, backing you up. It would have been really hard for them to say no."

"Wow. I'm awesome."

"Sure. Now, come one, we gotz to make this jump."

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" I yell, backing up and getting ready to run. I jump with all my might- and I miss. "DARN IT, WHY?!"

"How much health do you have left?" Deadlox asks, trying not to laugh.

"Half. A. Heart. COME ON!"

"If a creeper walks out of the forest in a second, I am gonna laugh SO HARD."

"SkyTheKidRS was blown up by a creeper," the game tells us as I curse under my breath.

"NO! WHY-AI-AI?" I ask. I use my magical gaming powers to teleport to Deadlox, then try the jump again. "Yes- I made it!" FINALLY!

"Did you?" Deadlox asks as he jumps over and stands next to me.

"Why, yes, I did."

"No you didn't."

"Wha-?" he punches me off the side of the platform. "NUUUU! NOT FAIR, YOU CHEATER!" He then proceeds to apologize, teleport me to him, wait for me to jump, and then punch me again.

Like, five times.

I groan in exasperation when we finally finish the map. "Finally. I thought I never get passed you."

Deadlox just laughs. "This is great. It's like the whole memory-loss thing never even happened."

"Almost. I mean, our actions may be the same as before, but how would I know, since I can't remember any of that?"

He frowns. "OK, fine, it's not like it never happened. But... it's fun."

"FUNFUNFUN!" I yell. He laughs again and heads for the map's exit, saying he'd like to rest after a long day of parkour and punching. I nod and follow him to the house, where I flop down on my still-blue and still-wet bed and attempt to go to sleep. It still feels like someone's watching me, though... I open my eyes and glance up at the squid on my wall. I know it's just a painting, but... Well.. I don't know. I just feel funny. I think I just need sleep. Yes, sleep.

But sleep comes faster than I expected. And I didn't even properly fall asleep.

I was simply knocked out.

xXx

_I is too sorry for short chapter. Seriously. But I needed SOMETHING to give you guys while I punch Writer's Block in the face and come up with a proper plot line. So, hope you enjoyed. Oh, and check out my wattpad account: hghrules. Same as this one. Or maybe there's a z instead of an s? I honestly don't know. Anyway, go check out my ONE STORY. It's another Sky-Drama, but Sky's a girl in that one... and she's in love with both Ty and Jason... So yeah. That's that. Problems arise, as you probably guessed. You should go check it out, and leave a comment and vote no matter how poorly written it is just because you love me. :) _

_Heh, Baiiiiiiiiii, Rulers!_


	9. OH MY, SKY

_I must apologize, Rulers, for my lack of updates with this story. Trust me, the readers of "Slowly Changing" have it way worse. SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! Anyway, I've been working on this super long chapter for quite a bit now, mostly because I realized there was this wonderful book series called Divergent which is just begging to have fanfictions written about it, and also because I got this burst of inspiration for "I Blame My Evil Clone". (Which is actually finished by the way, I just have to type it up.) _

_But seriously, I will vow to you right here and now that I WILL NEVER EVER discontinue this story or put it on hiatus. I hate it when writers do that. Then I have to finish their story myself in my head..._

_Hehheh..._

_Okay, anyway, I'm almost done with the longest author's note ever, I promise. Just wanted to ask you guys to go check out my "BrineCraft" (I think that's what it's called?) story. It's a total failure, and it may be the ONLY story I ever ever ever discontinue. But, if even one person says they'd like to continue it, I will. Now then, put_ #intenseloyalty _in the reviews/comments if you actually read this far. I love you Rulers so so so so much! (No homo!) Now then, sorry again for the author's note, HERE IS THE STORY!_

Remind Me Chapter Nine

Sky's POV

I spring up into a standing position, ignoring the throbbing in my head. Argh, why is it so dark in here? "Ah, he's awake. Good," a deep voice grumbles.

"Excuse me? Could you please repeat yourself? I can't hear you over the chorus of 'heys' that is currently assaulting my ears," I fume. Stupid squids.

"It's not assaulting your ears, it's rewarding them."

Is this guy serious? "What is _wrong_ with you? Show yourself?"

A bright light suddenly cuts through the darkness. It's so bright, I have to shield my eyes with my arms; my sunglasses aren't helping at all. "Well, here I am, showing myself, and you won't even look at me," the deep voice says.

I put my arm down and gape up at the jumbo squid before me. "EEK!" I scream, scrambling backwards.

He laughs and makes a weird motion with one of his tentacles. Two more gigantic squids step into view. "Hello, Sky," one of them says in a rather high-pitched voice. "Wanna know a secret?" I nod slowly, not seeing any other option. The squid zooms up to me, getting close enough for me to feel her hot breath on my face. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" she screeches.

I clap my hands over my ears and sink to my knees, groaning in pain. My ears are ringing. It's a very loud ringing. So loud, I can't hear anything else. I guess the squids realize I can't hear them, because they stop talking and write on a dry-erase board instead. And this is what they write:

"**You Will Pay.**"

Deadlox's POV

I yawn and jump off my bed, but since I'm still half-asleep, I fail epicly and bang my head on my dresser. Groaning, I stand up and glance around my room. "Deadlox!" someone shouts. I turn my attention to my locked bedroom door and glare at it, willing whoever's outside it to go away. They don't, though; they continuously pound on the door. I huff and let them in. "Deadlox! Sky is gone!" Mitch yells, just barely managing to avoid knocking on my face instead of the door. My eyes widen.

Sky is... Sky is what?

I shake my head as I push past him and Jerome, making my way to Sky's bedroom. "He's... gone?" I ask.

"We can't find him anywhere," Jerome replies.

I glance around Sky's room. His blue bed is a mess. The walls of his room are dented and crumbly. All except for the wall with the picture of the squid on it. "Oh no," I mumble. I walk up to the squid painting and gently run my fingers over the squid's derpy eyes. "ACK!"

"What's wrong?" Mitch asks, jogging over to me.

"They eyes!" I gasp. "There are cameras in the eyes!"

Jerome joins us, running his paws over the glass in the painting's eyes. He frowns. "Mitch, assemble an army or two. Deadlox, find Seto and the rest of TC **(A/N: That's right. Seto AND SKY AND TY AND QUENTIN AND JAMES are all in Team Crafted, guys.)**. I'll try to get Sky's scent so we can track him."

I nod, turning to leave. Before I do, though, I punch out the eye-cameras.

Stupid squids.

Sky's POV

I slowly sit up. My ears aren't ringing as loudly anymore, and I can just barely hear the sound of my foot hitting the iron floor as I walk aimlessly around the room I'm trapped in. Those squids haven't come back since writing those creepy words in the dry-erase board. I hate squids.

SO. SO. MUCH.

I sigh loudly as I walk around the room for the fifth time since I woke up. Sigh. Epic Sigh. Epic-er Sigh.

Stupid squids. I throw my head back dramatically and them facepalm even more dramatically as I spot a trapdoor on the ceiling. I push the dry-erase board underneath it, and erase the "**You Will Pay**" message, replacing it with "**In Your Derpy Faces!**" I climb up until I'm balanced precariously on top of the dry-erase board.

Oh boy. Let's hope this works.

I jump-

And then I fall.

I groan and try the whole thing again. This time I manage to grab the latch on the trapdoor, and it falls open. I shakily pull myself up into a small, brown room. There are three doors in this room, not including the trap door. I walk through a door on my left.

Something inside me screams happily, but I don't get what's so special about the thing I'm staring at. The what's-so-special part of me goes, "Well, at least I can take down the squids now." And the other, weirder part of me goes, "BUDDER!"

Right. So there's a whole bunch of gold in this room. I shovel some of the ingots from a chest to my backpack. Then I go back to the brown room and go to the door on the right.

Wow. Just three large chests, filled to the brim with sticks.

What luck.

And the middle room...

A crafting table, an enchantment table, and a chest filled with xp bottles.

Which idiot squid designed this place?

xXx

A half-hour later, I've got full enchanted gold armor and three enchanted gold swords. My favorite sword (which I for some reason felt the need to call my 'Majestic Budder Sword') has Fire Aspect I (not that it needs it), Sharpness IV, Smite III, and Knockback V. This should be fun. I also enchanted my fists, which I didn't even know was possible, with Fire Aspect I. Seriously, this is going to be so much fun.

I stroll into the brown room and glance around. Okay, now that I'm totally decked out, where are the squids? I search over all of the brown room and in all three of the other rooms. There aren't any more doors, so how are people/squids supposed to get in and out? Maybe I can just break the brown wool in the brown room...

No way. It can't be that easy.

Oh.

It _is_ that easy.

I shrug and crawl through the hole I've made in the wall. Once I'm out, I take off running towards a forest biome in complete awe of the squids' immense stupidity. After a few chunks of travelling, I hear a single voice, which quickly changes into two voices, then four...

"Hey. Sky. Where ya going?"

Deadlox's POV

"Where to now?" Jason asks Jerome and Seto, who are leading the group. We have Jason, Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Dakota, Bodil **(I wanted to use Bashur, Bodil, and Seto's usernames because their real names just don't fit in this... I DUNNO. I think I was using usernames for everyone in the beginning, but now it's only half of them... so yeah. Deal with it)**, Bashur, Seto, the Sky Army, the Dead Army, and a couple of Stars that were bored and wanted to help. Maybe we went a bit overboard with the rescue party.

Maybe not.

"This way," the bacca says, sniffing the ground.

"No..," Seto says quietly. Then he raises his voice so we can hear him more clearly. "No. He went that way before, but... Well, my magic is telling me that he's just a little to the north of us. Maybe he escaped from the squids and he's trying to make his way back home?"

"So we gathered two and a half armies for nothing?" I grumble.

A screech and a loud suctiony noise comes from the north. "Well, I wouldn't say that," one of Sky's recruits mutters.

"Let's go!"

Sky's POV

I swing my sword wildly. Squids come at me from all directions, and I try to stay calm even as a jumbo squid approaches and the problem escalates out of my control. I cry out in pain as a regular squid latches on to my arm. When I finally pull it off, there's a loud suctiony noise. I notice three red circles on my arm. The outlines of the circles are bleeding profusely. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a regular squid.

As I spin to jab another squid, I hear a voice call out, "Let's go!" Then I hear feet pounding against the ground. I try to ignore the sounds and continue fighting, but the sounds distracted me too much and now my sword is on the ground a few feet away and I can barely feel my arm and a few squids have me pinned to the ground. I take a deep breath and punch one in the face; it immediately catches on fire. The other squids holding me down shriek and back away from my fiery fists (of fury),

I smile and yanks sword #2 out of my backpack. I have to use my left arm, though, because my right arm, the one that squid bit/suctioned, is now completely numb. The amount of blood gushing out of the tiny wounds is really scaring me. But it doesn't matter that I have to be left-handed or that I'm feeling really light-headed or that I think I might pass out soon, because I _can't_ give up.

Hmm. Does blacking out count as giving up?

Deadlox's POV

We run over a small hill. In a valley between the forest hills and the mountain is Sky. Sky is covered in budder armor, but there are three red marks on his arm with blood pouring from them. Squids are attacking Sky from all sides – how are they walking on land?

Sky sways a little, right himself, and then continues fighting. "Hang on, Sky!" someone shouts. HE glances up at us, but even that small distraction is enough to let a squid get the upper hand, and Sky falls to the ground, unconscious. My eyes widen and I sprint forward with the rest of TC. We take care of most of the squids, but one squid is ten times my size, and we're having trouble with that one. I creep away from the jumbo squid to help Seto with Sky.

"How's it going?" I ask quietly.

Seto has a worried look on his face. "Earlier, we just didn't want Sky to die and then respawn in some jail cell guarded by squids, but now... Well, Brice contacted me, and apparently... Apparently, the respawn machine has been tampered with again. It's broken. So now, if Sky dies, he won't ever respawn."

Sky could _die_? Like, actually die? Oh, _anyone_ could die! "GUYS!" I yell. "Retreat! The respawn machine is broken, you won't respawn!" The armies fall back, and Mitch and Jerome land a few more hits on the jumbo squid before joining them. The squid glares at us, then runs away. "Anyone with intense injuries should come see Seto for help!" I shout. A few people come forward.

One, a recruit from the Sky army, has a large gash on her left leg. "Will Sky be OK?" she asks.

Seto sighs. "I hope so..."

xXx

Two hours later, Seto is working on fixing the respawn mechanism (with help from Seth), and Sky still hasn't woken up. Team Crafted and Friends are waiting in Sky's hospital room. I sigh loudly. Someone else sighs even more loudly. Soon it turns into a contest on who can sigh the loudest.

Suddenly, Sky springs out of his bed to stand in the middle of the room. I try to push him back toward the bed, thinking he might have hurt himself with that quick motion. He brushes me off as he examines everyone in the room, most of whom are staring at him wide-eyed. "Wait..," he mumbles. "WAIT."

"What?" Jordan asks.

"FRIENDSHIP!"

I cover my ears, along with several other people. Then Quentin says slowly, "You remember that?"

Sky grins and starts bouncing around the room, which is probably not good for his injuries. "I REMEMBER ALL OF IT, FISH!" A smile creeps onto my face. A few people cheer. Sky starts spinning around and pointing to us excitedly. "I remember you! And you!" He points to Dawn. "And you." He walks up to her and pulls her into a kiss. She's shocked at first, but then she relaxes and kisses back. Someone in the group gags, and Sky pulls away, blushing.

"I'm glad you remembered!" I say, putting a hand on Sky's shoulder.

His smile falls, and mine does too. Oh no.

"Actually... I _don't_ remember _you_."


	10. The Toaster

_Hey, Rulers! Thanks so much for your support and feedback with this story! YOU MAKE MEH SO HAPPAY. Really. You do. Anyway, here's chapter ten. En-juh-hoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

**Sky's POV**

I don't get it. How come I can remember everything _except_ my best friend? How does _that_ work? I put my arm up to run a hand through my hair. I yelp. Everyone stops looking apologetically at Deadlox and turns their attention to me. I shake my head. "It's fine, my arm just... hurts."

Deadlox mumbles something about Seto and potions and then leaves the room. "So... How'd you escape the squids?" Jason asks.

"I found a trap door, climbed through it, found a room filled with budd- NO! OH, NO NO NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I scream at myself, beginning to hyperventilate.

"...What's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"THEY HAD A WHOLE ROOM FILLED WITH BUDDER AND I ONLY TOOK ENOUGH TO MAKE ARMOR AND SWORDS!" I wail.

"It's OK, Sky. At least we bested the squids, right?" Jerome asks.

I snap out of my gloomy mood and smile. "Yes, we did!"

"Woo, high-five!" Mitch yells, jumping up and running over to me.

"Woo!" I shout, high-fiving him.

Mitch catches on fire.

"AGH! WHY AM I ON FIRE?"

"Whoops?" I say, laughing.

Jerome stares at me, wide-eyed. "You _actually_ enchanted your fists?" I nod and he backs away slowly, causing me to laugh more.

"Guys! I'm still on fire!" Mitch screams.

I cover my mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. "Well," I say, "there's some water over there." I point to the toilet.

He groans but jumps in. "I hate you guys so much," he mumbles, no longer on fire. I laugh even harder.

Suddenly, Seto pops into the room. "Are you OK?" he asks.

"Mitch isn't," I say.

Seto glances over at Mitch, who is still in the toilet, and raises and eyebrow. "Right. Do you need any painkiller for your arm?"

"That'd be nice," I say.

"I'll go get some. If you're feeling up to it, Seth built something in your honor right across the street," he replies. Then he pops out of the room.

"Lezzgo!" Mitch shouts, hopping out of the toilet. Then he spins around, spraying everyone with toilet water. I make a face and then run out the door, searching for Seth's creation. Soon I find it. "Is that..," Mitch starts.

"A giant..," Dawn says.

"TOASTER?" I yell. The toaster is twice the size of the hospital. Seth is flying near the pushy-down-thingy. He glances down at us and smiles before pressing a button. Two pieces of bread fall into the toaster. A few minutes later, there's a large explosion sound and the toast flies up into the air, landing on an emerald plate a few yards away. I gape at Seth as he uses a shovel to scoop some budder out of a green container. He smears it over the gigantic toast and grins at us. "Is it edible?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Go ahead, try it."

I sprint up to the toast and take a huge bite out of one. "YOU'RE AMAZING!" I scream at Seth. He laughs and flies away to do redstony stuff with the toaster. My friends stare at the toast for a minute, then step forward to try it. It's so big that even after we've all eaten our fill, the first piece of toast still isn't gone.

This is great, but I need to find Deadlox. I feel _really_ bad about the whole 'I-don't-remember-who-the-heck-you-are' thing. Poor dude. He was just playing with his buddy one day, and then suddenly his buddy has no idea who he is. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I have just waited to try that jump?

"I'm going to go find Deadlox," I say, taking one last bite of buttery toast.

"What about Seto? He went to get you some painkiller," Dawn says.

"I'll be fine, and Seto is a magical genius, he'll probably sense that I'm not where he left me."

Dawn nods. "Good luck remembering," she whispers. I smile and nod a thank you before running off to find Deadlox.

"Deadlox!" I yell as I run through the city. I sigh loudly. "Where _is_ he?" I mumble, pulling out my phone. It rings a few times before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Deadlox! It's me, Sky. I just wanted to say sorry for not remembering you."

"It's... It's alright," he says, but he sounds sad. "Sometimes life is unexpected."

"Yeah." In an attempt to lighten the mood, I say, "Remember during the tropical vacation jump map when you got the water sword that caught things on fire? That was certainly unexpected. Except that was actually pretty cool."

Deadlox gasps. "What did you just say?"

"Uh... It was cool?"

Deadlox sighs. "Wow, Sky. Just wow."

"What? What did I doooo?" I whine. "Tell me!"

"Sky! You remembered the tropical vacation jump map! You remembered _me_, something _I_ did."

"Oh. Yeah. So what?"

I can hear him facepalming on the other end. "Sky! You _remembered_ me!"

"Oh! Yeah! I did! SUCCESS!"

Deadlox laughs. "This is great!"

I nod, then realize that he can't see me. "Yeah. I'm gonna go tell the others that I remembered." He says goodbye and is about to hang up when I suddenly stop him. "Wait!" I say. "If you see Seto, could you tell him that I don't need that painkiller anymore?"

"Sure," he says. Then he hangs up.

And a deep, scary, _annoying_ voice says, "You're going to wish you'd taken that painkiller, Sky."

** Deadlox's POV**

I cheer silently as I hang up. Finally, he remembers! Finally! I make a strange little whooping noise as I slip my phone into my pocket. Now I have to find Seto.

Suddenly, my phones rings again. I sigh dramatically as I pull out my phone. "Hello?"

"Deadlox!" Sky screeches. "Help! Squids!"

My eyes widen as I race down the stairs with my phone pressed against my ear. "Where are you?"

There's silence for a bit. Then Sky gasps and something wails and I hear the sound of feet hitting pavement. "I'm downtown, near the old coffee shop, sprinting around with eight squids right behind me. How is no one seeing this? We're right out in the open!"

"I'm coming, Sky!"

"Hurry!" he shouts. I burst through the doors of the building I was in and run out onto the street. Then I sprint past stores and restaurants, only stopping once to grab two budder blades. "ACK! Deadlox, I'm almost out of run! Eep! I'm out of run!"

I skid around the street corner to see at least thirty squids closing in on Sky. Shoving my phone into my pocket, I run forward and call out to him. "Sky! That is _not_ eight squids!"

"Sorry!" he shouts back. "I didn't really have time to count!" I slash through squids to get to Sky, who is punching squids and somehow setting them on fire.

"How-?" I ask.

"Enchanted fists, bro," he says, laughing. Then a squid digs its teeth into his arm (The same one that was suctioned before) and he cries out in pain.

I drive my blade through the squid. The remaining squids make a mad scramble for the nearest lake in an attempt to avoid my sword, but I kill most of them anyways. "Is your arm OK?" I ask, using his uninjured arm to pull him to his feet.

He nods, but that doesn't stop me from observing how pale he is, or how his arm hangs limply at his side. "I'm fine," he lies. "Thanks for saving me."

I frown at him as I pull out my phone to call Seto. "Is the respawn machine fixed?"

Seto replies with a "Yes."

"Good. We're going to need a lot of painkiller."

xXx

_So, yeah. That happened. :3_


End file.
